


Thirsty

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: Faded Away Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, But can be read alone, Buzzfeed Thirst Tweets, F/M, Friends to Lovers, No Pregnancy, Prequel, Prequel to another fic, Rated E for Everyone is Thirsty, Set Before And So The World Faded Away, Sexual References in Tweets, Thirst Tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Actors Rey Johnson and Ben Solo decided to go on BuzzFeed's Thirst Tweets to promote the third season of their hit tv show.It goes about as well as can be expected.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Faded Away Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665811
Comments: 46
Kudos: 336





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically set before the events of [And so the World Faded Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086576) but it can absolutely be read alone and is in fact a prequel. 
> 
> Also, if you're reading this on dark mode, you probably will not be able to see the tweets.
> 
> Also WOEFULLY UNEDITED

The cameras felt like a million eyes instead of one, the lights were blinding, the people around them creating a sense of anxiety, but the thing that was perhaps the most terrifying was the little bowl full of printed out tweets that lay on the table between herself and her best friend. 

Tweets, of course, which were all about how thirsty the good people of the internet were over both Kylo and Kira and, well, her and Ben. 

This was perhaps the stupidest thing they’d ever done together, but since _Duel of Knights_ had gained a surge of popularity with the finale of the second season, they’d been urged to do as much press as they could now that filming of the third had commenced. Apparently this press included a shit ton of interviews and, well, reading some thirsty tweets. 

“Is it too late to back out?” she whispered quietly to Ben, watching the StarFeed staff flitter about in the background as they made their final preparations for filming. 

Ben snorted, then he reached out, and began fiddling with the bowl full of what would likely be some very objectifying tweets. “Come on, Rey, you’re not a coward.”

“I’m not, but--”

“Then what’s got you so nervous all of a sudden?”

 _Oh, not much, just the fact that as funny as I find all of this, I’m very, very inexperienced and I’m worried that’ll show on camera for the whole world to see,_ she thought, but out loud, she just gave him a small giggle. “I don’t know if I’ll make it through this without blushing.”

“Rey, if you made it through the kissing scene we had in the last episode, I think you can survive this.” He then propped his head upon his hand, his elbow leaning on the table as he grinned almost wolfishly. “Unless that was also too hot for you unbeknownst to me.”

“Piss off,” she replied, shoving lightly at him as he began to chuckle, leaning back in his chair as a sense of ease washed over her at their familiar, slightly flirty repertoire. She and Ben had never actually flirted with one another, and she had never looked at him as more than a friend, but they had a habit of falling into an effortlessly flirty banter. Neither of them meant to do it, but sometimes, she’d start flirting and he’d flirt back--or vice versa--and suddenly they were locked in a game of wits. 

It tended to end with one of them blushing, but it never actually went anywhere. They were just good friends, two people who were comfortable enough with one another that they had the confidence to not worry too much over whether the flirting meant anything. 

“All right we’re rolling in one minute!” a voice shouted from behind the camera, then she looked at Ben one last time. 

“I’m so going to kill you for this later.”

“Love you,” he teased, then they straightened up, taking their positions for the camera as the seconds wound down to zero, then they put on their best professional faces--or at least, as professional as StarFeed Thirst Tweets required--and smiled. 

“Hi, I’m Rey Johnson I play Kira on _Duel of Knights_.”

“And I’m Ben Solo, I play Kylo Ren.”

Then together, “And this is StarFeed’s Thirst Tweets.”

She looked at Ben, then at the bowl. “You want to go first or should I?”

He just shrugged. “Ladies first.”

“That’s a piss poor excuse, don’t be a coward.”

“Pot meet kettle,” he muttered quietly, then he smiled that stupidly broad smile of his, dimples shining as he leaned forward, and plucked a tweet from the bowl. Once he had one between his fingers, he pulled back, unfolded it, then she watched as his eyes grew wide. “Good _god._ ”

“What?” She leaned toward him, trying to see what the tweet in his hands said. “Show me.”

He did.

Duel My Knights  
@KylosKira   
I just want Ben Solo to shove his fat fucking cock so far inside of me it comes out through my fucking mouth. 05:25 AM - 04 May 2019  684  2432 

Rey snorted as he read it out loud, reaching into the bowl for a thirst tweet of her own as she wondered what sort of commentary the good people of the internet would have to give on her ass. “I feel like that’s anatomically impossible.”

“Yeah, me too,” he squeaked, still looking a touch pale, then he looked at the camera. “Go to church.” He pointed a finger at them, causing both the staff and his costar to erupt into laughter as she pulled a tweet out of the bowl. “What do you have?”

“Probably not something about my cock.”

“Fair enough.”

Slowly, she unfolded the tweet, revealing the familiar little blue logo of the bird, then the thing they’d come there for.

Peaches  
@DarkoftheKnight   
Gay thought of the day: I would like to snort coke off of Rey Johnson’s perfect peach emoji ass. 03:43 PM - 05 JUNE 2019  445  9858 

Her cheeks were burning, she could feel it, but Ben was practically doubled over. His cheeks were also pink, but because he was fucking laughing, the bastard. Oh, she really was going to throttle him later.

“I’m glad you’re amused.”

“It is a nice ass, Rey.” He took a sip from one of the water bottles they’d laid out for them. “They’re only human.”

Blinking, she said the first thing that came to her mind. “You’ve looked at my ass?”

“Season two, episode six, I had to help you over a wall by placing my hands on your hips. It was right in my face.” He looked at the camera. “Yes, I’ve looked at her ass.” Clearing his throat, he straightened his posture. “Completely professionally, of course.”

“Of course.” She gestured to the bowl “How about you give us another thirst tweet, Mr. Professional?”

The corners of his mouth twitched. “Okay.” Then he reached into the bowl, and pulled out another tweet. “Oh, this one’s pretty tame.”

“What?”

“To me at least.” But he showed her anyway.

B U S S Y  
@IrreplacableMay   
I want Ben Solo to suffocate me between his thighs. 09:12 PM - 14 APRIL 2019  53  231 

“That’s not vanilla, that’s… suffocation with…”

“Thighs?” he finished for her.

“Yeah, thighs. Uh… not sure how I can top that.”

“There’s no topping it, Rey, you pick from the tweet bowl of truth at random.” He grabbed hold of the bowl, then held it out to her. “Better get to it.”

Scoffing, Rey took it from him, shuffling the papers around for a couple of seconds, then she pulled one out that was bent slightly at the edges. “Here goes.”

Kiraylo Rights  
@NotAloneNeitherRU   
That scene in the god damn temple when they first meet--the one where Kylo tells Kira he could take whatever he wants? I felt that in my pussy. 06:20 AM - 06 JANUARY 2019  234  736 

“Jesus _Christ,_ ” he breathed, then he looked to the camera, seeming to do his damndest to ignore Rey’s giggles as he raised his eyebrows. “I mean, thank you? I guess. We had to film that one a few times.”

“That was one of the first scenes we filmed together too,” she replied, then she, too was looking at the camera. “Imagine having a massive, absolute refrigerator of a man come up to you when you’ve known each other for about two days and he says, ‘I can take whatever I want.’” Shaking her head, she turned her gaze on Ben. “Fucking terrifying.”

Ben winced. “I’m so sorry.”

“Babe, no, it’s a funny story now, I promise.”

“Aw, I’m babe now?”

“You won’t be if you don’t pick another tweet and take the pressure off me.”

Another amused snort left him, then he plucked a tweet from the bowl. “Cheap trick, Johnson.”

“Love you.”

Winking at her, he unfolded the tweet, then they both leaned in to read it.

SoloOoOoO  
@SoloSoHigh   
Rey Johnson is daddy. No I will not be taking further questions at this time. 10:30 PM - 13 FEBRUARY 2019  900  3241 

This one made her chuckle, her head falling back against the empty space behind her as she felt Ben’s amused eyes watch her go down. Finally, finally something fucking funny. “Oh dear god.” She took a few deep breaths, fanning herself as she sat up, then looked between Ben and the tweet. “ _I’m_ daddy?”

“You’re daddy.”

Shaking her head, she pointed a finger at the camera. “I--I--thank you?” 

“Accept it, Rey. Just accept it.”

“At least I didn’t get told I should impale someone.”

Ben rolled his eyes, then he held out the bowl again, looking at her expectantly. “We still have time to change that. They told us to read ten of these shits.”

“Oh, good lord.” She fought back the urge to pinch him as he giggled at her misery, focusing instead on picking a tweet from the bowl, and unfolding it a second later. “Okay, moment of truth.”

Kiraylo IS my Religion  
@JustKIssMe   
Rey Johnson could snap me in half and you know what? I’d THANK her. 12:02 AM - 30 MARCH 2019  78  456 

“You know what, thank you!” She pointed enthusiastically at the camera, then she frowned. “Actually, I’m sorry, but I don’t really believe in inciting violence against people, so maybe we can start with a glass of wine and a bit of small talk, you know, like normal people do.”

Another amused snort from Ben. “Is that what you think people do on dates?”

If she froze as much as she thought she did, he thankfully didn’t comment on it. “Uh… I don’t know, it was just the first thing that came to mind.”

He didn’t seem convinced. _Shit, shit, shit._ She’d definitely just given away a bit too much, revealed that she’d probably never been out on a date or done much in the way of romantic shit, but the good news about him being her best friend meant that he didn’t press her on it. 

Especially not when the cameras were rolling. 

“You need to go on better dates,” he muttered, then he reached into the bowl. “My turn.”

Rey had never been more relieved to hear him read an overly horny tweet in her life.

Tiddy Goblin  
@TiddyGoblin69   
When Kylo Ren said “I can’t fight a war when all I can think about is how badly I want to kiss you” that shit vibrated in my boobs. Dead ass. 08:45 AM - 09 JUNE 2019  98  213 

“I can’t say I’ve ever felt something vibrate in my boobs before,” Rey admitted, placing the tweet down on the table before meeting Ben’s gaze. Much to her surprise, he was staring at her, looking somewhat perplexed. “What?”

“I feel things vibrate in my boobs all the time.”

“Ben Solo, you’re on my shit list.”

“Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty.”

All she could do was pray her cheeks didn’t turn crimson as she reached for another tweet. “You know, I suppose going to concerts counts.”

“Concerts?”

“You know, when they turn up the bass really loud and you can feel every beat in your soul?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” He placed his hands over his chest. “I can feel that in my boobs, Rey.”

A burst of pained laughter escaped her, then she unfolded her tweet, and began to read.

Kira’s Bitch  
RockBottom   
I think Kylo Ren’s hands are so enormous he could probably bruise my cervix with one finger. Especially with the gloves on. PHEW. 11:11 PM - 17 APRIL 2019  69  420 

Ben, unfortunately, had chosen that precise moment to take another sip of his water. Said water did not make it down his esophagus. Instead, it erupted--that was, in all honesty, the best word she could think of--from his mouth, spraying out over the table and onto the mat in front of them.

Odds were, it probably hit the camera too, but she didn’t notice. She was too busy losing it herself to notice. 

Rey’s face was buried in her arms, resting on the table, her whole body shaking violently with sobs of laughter as her best friend rested a hand on her back for support as they both tried--and failed--to recover. “Oh dear god,” she managed to say after a while, feeling tears leak from her eyes as she looked over, and tried not to burst into a fresh round of abdominal pain-inducing laughter at the sight of the water stains on his shirt. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ve just got two more, I can make it.”

Patting him on the shoulder, she slid the bowl over to him. “I think this is the only thing in this room you didn’t absolutely drench, super soaker.”

“Oh, you’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?” he asked as he reached into the bowl, his fingers swirling around for a second as he searched for one more tweet to read. 

“No, not likely.”

“Becoming friends with you was a mistake.”

“Love you, too.”

Reynesmee  
KyloRensPuthy   
I just want Ben Solo to kiss me in the moonlight by a lake while our warring armies remain oblivious is that too much to ask? 10:10 PM - 03 JUNE 2019  1292  2818 

Ben sighed as he set that one down. “I appreciate that, but unfortunately I don’t actually have an army and I doubt you do either, but I don’t know. If we ever find some moonlight--”

Holding up a hand, Rey cut him off, “The moonlight was a spotlight and the lake was a greenscreen. I’m so sorry.”

Scoffing, he turned to face her, a look of disbelief with an undercurrent of humorous glee plastered on his face. “Damn, Rey, let them live with the illusion.”

“Reality is a cold, cold bitch.”

“Mmm, fair.” He gestured to the bowl. “Pick the last tweet, Rey. Make it a good one.”

“Ooh, pressure.” Her eyebrows twitched up as she reached in, and pulled out a tweet, waving the folded paper in front of his face. “Let’s finish this.”

Kylo Ren is a Punk Bitch  
ISaidWhatISaid   
I want to eat Rey Johnson’s pussy like a cheesecake. 06:32 PM - 28 FEBRUARY 2019  73  455 

“I--”

“A _cheesecake?_ ” Ben somehow looked more bewildered than she did. “Why a fucking cheesecake?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I thought watermelons were the food oral sex metaphor.”

“Cheesecake.” He blinked, still unable to comprehend that she’d said _that_ of all things. “Fucking cheesecake.”

“I was kind of hungry. We could go to The Cheesecake Factory after this.”

“Rey, please, I’ve already spat out enough water while we’ve been doing this.”

Giving him an overly sweet grin, she ruffled his hair with her free hand, and set down the tweet with the other before they both turned to face the camera one last time. “Water or not, it’s finally over. We survived.”

“Thank god.”

“That was about twice as awkward as I thought it would be, but thank you, StarFeed.” 

“So…”

“Cheesecake Factory?”

He rolled his eyes, then he nodded as they stood, and the camera man announced they’d stopped rolling. “Sure, but you’re paying.”

“Dickhead.”

“You love me.”

At this, she smiled, taking hold of his arm as they made their way out of the StarFeed studio. “Yeah,” she replied. “I do.”


End file.
